Les 10 choses que je veux faire avec toi !
by Alounet
Summary: Derek, par l'intermédiaire d'Isaac, découvre une étrange "lettre" écrite par Stiles. Vient la confrontation et Stiles ne peut pas nier, il a réellement envie de faire ces dix choses avec lui... Slash Derek/Stiles, un peu de Danny/Aiden


**Titre** : Les 10 choses que je veux faire avec toi

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Slash

**Couple** : Derek/Stiles et Aiden/Danny

**Avertissements** : Ca parle d'amour entre hommes, oui oui, avec des hommes :)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à Jeff Davis !

**Notes** : _Dans ma série "je relève des défis", en voici un maintenant lancé par Arnaud-TVD. Il a eu le plaisir de m'offrir un petit défi sur Teen Wolf et sur un couple que j'ai encore très peu exploité... Après mon Isaac/Scott voici donc un Derek/Stiles (et je pense savoir qu'il y a beaucoup de fans par ici ^^)._

_Au niveau des contraintes, je devais avoir comme lieu une église. Comme personnage important voir confident, il devait y avoir Isaac et comme couple apparaissant dans l'histoire à un moment... Danny et Aiden (oui oui vous avez bien lu Aiden et non pas Ethan)._

_Pour ce qui est des mots, objets, phrases et vêtements qui me sont imposés, vous les retrouverez en italique et gras dans l'histoire._

_Dédicace donc à Arnaud et bonne lecture à tout le monde ! J'espère que ça vous plaira..._

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, Stiles était avec Danny, l'écoutant lui raconter sa dernière mésaventure. Stiles avait toujours apprécié le jeune homme, le considérant comme un ami. Il l'enviait pour sa facilité à vivre pleinement sa sexualité. Par moment, le fils du sheriff de la ville se disait que lui aussi devrait vivre pleinement ce qu'il ressentait pour...

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui, s'excusa Stiles sortant de ses pensées, donc Ethan est venu chez toi.

-Celui que je pensais être Ethan, oui.

Stiles percuta très rapidement quelle mésaventure Danny avait du vivre.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce cinglé d'Aiden s'est fait passer pour son frère pour venir te...

-Je sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, mais il l'a fait.

-Comment tu t'es rendu compte que c'était lui ? Et surtout : tu t'en es rendu compte après avoir couché avec lui ?

Danny baissa les yeux, gêné, s'en voulant un peu de s'être fait prendre aussi facilement. Il continua donc son récit tout en traversant la rue, suivi de Stiles.

-Mais ils sont jumeaux... Je ne connais pas encore assez Ethan pour le différencier de son frère. Ils sont pareils, en tout point, même tout nu.

-Ca doit être flippant. Tu penses qu'ils ont déjà essayé des trucs entre eux ?

Devant les grands yeux noirs de Danny, Stiles n'essaya plus de s'aventurer sur ce terrain, préférant de nouveau écouter son ami.

-C'est vrai qu'il était plus... chaud que d'habitude mais... Sa façon de...

-Sa façon de te faire l'amour ? termina Stiles légèrement pressant.

-Oui, continua Danny, était la même. C'est après qu'on eut terminé qu'il...

Danny s'arrêta tout aussi bien de marcher que de parler. Les deux adolescents étaient maintenant près de _**l'église**_ de la ville. Stiles vit en un seul coup d'oeil que Danny était vraiment très mal à l'aise avec cette mésaventure.

-Il t'a avoué que c'était lui ?

-En vrai salaud ouais, conclut-il, en gros il me l'a joué "chantage", soit je laisse son frère tranquille, soit il lui avoue tout...

Stiles aurait voulu casser la tête du jumeau maléfique. Mais il en était incapable. Devant le mal-être de Danny, il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire pour le consoler. La porte de l'église derrière eux s'ouvrit et laissa passer un jeune couple marié ainsi que leurs proches et leurs familles.

-Ethan ne peut pas t'en vouloir de t'être fait piéger par son frère. Non ?

Danny haussa les épaules, ne pensant qu'à une chose, la réaction de son petit-ami lorsqu'il apprendrait sa nuit de _**sexe**_ en compagnie de son propre frère jumeau.

Stiles regarda le couple de jeunes mariés monter dans une belle voiture de luxe tout en savourant son bonheur d'être unit l'un à l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Stiles et Danny sursautèrent en même temps, se retournant. Derek Hale se tenait derrière eux, la mine sombre, le visage fermé, mais toujours aussi classe que d'habitude.

-Derek ! T'es obligé d'apparaître comme ça derrière les gens pour leur faire peur ?

-Pas de ma faute si t'as peur de tout.

Une fois encore, le loup garou irritait Stiles et sa bonne humeur.

-Danny, tu te souviens de...

-Ton faux cousin Miguel ?

-Mouais.

Danny salua poliment l'autre jeune homme puis se sentant de trop, ajouta à Stiles :

-Faut que j'aille m'expliquer avec Ethan. On se reparle plus tard.

-Attends Danny, t'es sur de...

Mais l'adolescent partait déjà, disparaissant dans la foule qui se dispersait après la cérémonie. Stiles le maudissant dans sa tête, se retournant vers Derek.

Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre durant quelques secondes avant que Stiles ne craque et finisse par parler :

-Bon, je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ? On est samedi, je peux pas avoir un week-end de libre et tranquille ? Scott est bien parti se la couler douce avec Allison lui.

-J'ai besoin de toi.

-De moi ?

Stiles était surpris, mais même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il était flatté. Il avait beau râler contre Derek Hale et faire croire au monde entier qu'il l'agaçait, au fond de lui, c'était tout le contraire.

-Viens à l'intérieur.

Derek passa le premier et entra dans l'église, devant le regard plus que surpris du plus jeune. Mais intrigué par toute cette histoire, il obtempéra et le suivit sans rien dire. L'église n'était pas très grande et le brun se posa sur l'un des bancs au fond de l'église.

Stiles s'approcha doucement, se demandant s'il devait s'assoir à côté de lui ou non.

-Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on entre ?

-Pour être au calme.

-Je me disais aussi, j'ai jamais vu ton âme chrétienne et charitable agir...

-Je peux savoir ce que signifie cette lettre ?

Derek posa la dite lettre sur le banc juste à coté de lui, se contentant de regarder l'autel de l'église.

Surpris, Stiles se rapprocha, s'asseyant à côté de Derek et prenant délicatement la lettre dans ses mains. Avant même de l'ouvrir, il savait ce qu'il trouverait à l'intérieur de ce papier _**bleu**_.

-Comment tu l'as eu ?

-Isaac.

Stiles se remémora l'après midi ou il l'avait écrite, Isaac était assis à côté de lui. Mais il pensait l'avoir rangé dans ses affaires avant de quitter la classe d'histoire. Isaac avait du la lui dérober. Saleté de loup garou pensa t-il. Machinalement, Stiles ouvrit le bout de papier et lu la première ligne

"Les dix choses que j'ai toujours eu envie de dire à Derek Hale".

-Alors, tu comptais me les dire de vive voix ?

Stiles bégaya légèrement, devenant un petit peu rouge. Il cherchait à justifier les dix choses qui étaient écrites sur ce bout de papier, mais il savait que ça lui serait difficile.

-En fait, c'est pas les choses que moi j'ai envie de te dire, c'est... Et puis... Isaac devrait avoir honte de voler ses amis, tu crois pas ? Non mais c'est vrai, quand on écrit des choses privées, c'est pour qu'elles restent privées ! s'emporta l'adolescent en essayant de masquer sa gêne.

_**-"Tu me fais de l'effet".**_

Stiles se calma aussitôt, faisant tourner la lettre entre ses mains, gêné. Derek venait de citer le petit un de sa longue liste.

-"J'ai envie de toi".

-Bon c'est bon. Je la connais cette liste, tu vas pas me la dire complètement ?

-Non. Mais toi tu aurais pu.

Ne comprenant pas si cette phrase pouvait être comprise avec un sous-entendu ou non, Stiles osa un léger regard vers le barbu :

-Tu blague ? Tu m'imagine la bouche en cœur, débarquant devant toi en te disant "T'es trop sexy pour moi" et "Je voudrais te faire un gros câlin". Tu m'aurais mordu ou découpé en deux.

-Alors pourquoi je l'ai pas encore fait ?

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, réalisant quelque chose :

-C'est pour ça l'église ? Tu veux que j'aille me confesser avant de me manger ?

Derek souriait. Etait-ce un sourire machiavélique de loup garou mangeur d'hommes ou un autre sourire ? Stiles n'arrivait pas à se décider.

-C'est toi qui veut "manger de la glace sur mon corps" non ?

Stiles pinça ses lèvres, affichant un nouvel air boudeur et soufflant agacé :

-Bon ça va. J'ai compris. Tu as compris. Je suis pour une raison que moi même j'ignore, bizarrement attiré par toi, et crois moi, si y'en a un que ça dérange plus que toi, c'est moi !

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais dérangé ?

Stiles s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose mais il resta bloqué, réalisant que Derek ne semblait pas être dérangé d'avoir découvert cette liste.

-Isaac m'a donné ça aussi.

Derek sortit de sa poche un petit quelque chose qu'il laissa tomber sur le banc : un _**préservatif**_. Stiles ouvrit la bouche et la referma quelques secondes durant, réalisant à quel point Isaac pouvait être fourbe derrière son petit air innocent.

-Tu vas l'utiliser ? s'étonna Stiles.

-Pas ici.

Stiles attendit que Derek formule correctement ce qu'il espérait entendre.

-Y'a quelqu'un chez toi ? demanda Derek.

-Non, mon père travaille. Pourquoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Derek se contenta de se lever. Il passa devant Stiles et s'approcha de la sortie. Voyant que l'adolescent ne bougeait pas, Derek lui dit :

-Tu attends que je te tienne la main ?

Stiles prit le préservatif qu'il rangea dans sa poche, puis il emboita le pas rapidement à Derek.

Les deux hommes restèrent complètement silencieux. Derek avait fait signe au plus jeune de monter à bord de sa voiture. L'adolescent s'était empressé de monter, sans rien dire, ce qui était assez étonnant pour lui.

-Tu n'es pas bavard, réalisa Derek. Tu te sens pas bien ?

-Non c'est... En fait si... Pourquoi tu veux qu'on aille chez moi ?

-Isaac est au loft.

-Non, ce que je veux dire c'est... Pourquoi faire ?

Derek quitta un instant la route des yeux pour adresser ce même sourire que tout à l'heure à Stiles. C'était flippant. Peut être qu'il voulait le tuer chez lui directement. Mais pourquoi lui offrir une dernière ballade en voiture ?

Arrivés devant sa maison, Stiles fit entrer Derek dans son humble maison. Il posa ses clefs sur la petit meuble de l'entrée puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine instinctivement.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? A manger ?

Derek regarda la coupelle de fruits posée sur la table. Il y vit une banane qu'il prit dans ses mains. Il la montra à Stiles d'un air moqueur :

-Si j'ai bien compris l'une des dix choses, tu parlais d'une certaine banane non ?

Vexé, Stiles s'approcha du plus vieux pour lui prendre la banane des mains et la poser sur la table.

-Si t'es venu jusqu'ici pour me torturer et te moquer encore plus de moi, c'est bon, t'as gagné.

-Ce que j'ai préféré c'est le petit dessin. C'était moi le petit loup avec ses grandes dents ?

Stiles se calma aussitôt, reprenant une mine de petit gamin tout gêné. Il déplia la lettre qu'il avait rangée dans ses mains, la regardant à nouveau.

-Ils sont pas dans l'ordre, dans ma tête c'était plus travaillé.

Derek enleva sa veste, la déposant sur le dossier d'une chaise de la cuisine et dévoilant son débardeur blanc. La première pensée de Stiles fut de se dire "waouh sexy".

-T'as chaud ?

-Non. Mais si je dois "hurler comme un loup dans ton lit", je me met à l'aise.

-Derek !

-Par contre je ne sais pas danser, révéla t-il. Même si t'en as envie, ça sera dur.

-Tu vas continuer longtemps de faire cette liste alors que ça me met super mal à l'aise ? s'emporta à nouveau Stiles avant d'être interrompu par la réalisation de son petit _**neuf**_.

Un baiser. Son baiser. Comme il l'avait souhaité sur ce petit papier, Derek l'embrassait. Et c'était au delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Derek avait sa main posée sur la joue du plus jeune. Son baiser était tendre, ses lèvres posées délicatement contre celles de l'adolescent.

Lorsqu'il mit fin à son baiser, c'était pour lui dire :

-Et le dernier point, qu'est-ce qu'il disait déjà ?

-"Je veux t'aimer".

-C'était si difficile à dire ? demanda le plus vieux.

Stiles recula, la situation devenant de plus en plus _**énorme**_. Derek Hale avait découvert - à cause de ce fourbe d'Isaac Lahey - qu'ii était dingue de lui, et il ne l'avait pas tué. Pire encore, il semblait le prendre plutôt bien et il l'avait même embrassé. La seule explication logique devait-être qu'il lui faisait une blague. Une très mauvaise blague.

-Tu veux monter dans ta chambre ?

-Pourquoi faire ? s'inquiéta Stiles.

-Ce dont tu as envie. Enlever tes vêtements, ton _**string**_ aussi. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu portes un string ?

-Quoi ? Comment tu sais que je porte ça ? se défendit Stiles en mettant ses mains sur ses fesses.

-Tout à l'heure quand tu t'es baissé, la ficelle a dépassé.

-Non mais tu mates mes fesses en plus ? s'inquiéta Stiles. D'abord, il est pas à moi, et en plus c'est super agréable à porter, ça n'a rien de "bizarre".

Derek souriait, devant l'attitude défensive du jeune homme. Il s'approcha de lui, posant ses mains sur ses fesses, touchant pour la première fois le derrière de l'adolescent.

-Je veux juste exécuter à la lettre tout ce que tu as écrit là dessus.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles, ce dernier se perdant à nouveau dans l'incroyable moment qu'il vivait.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda timidement Stiles, comme un petit garçon qui aurait eu peur qu'on lui retire ses cadeaux de Noël.

-Parce qu'Isaac m'a fait comprendre que si tu me cassais autant les pieds, c'était peut être parce que j'avais des... sentiments ? Oui des sentiments pour toi.

Au moment d'annoncer ses "sentiments", Derek hésita quelques instants comme s'il avait du mal à trouver le bon mot.

-Purée, j'ai du mal à croire que Derek Hale est dans ma cuisine, en ce moment même, en train de me dire qu'il a des sentiments pour moi.

-J'aime pas mettre des étiquettes.

-Mais alors, ça veut dire que... On sort ensemble ?

-J'ai dit pas d'étiquettes.

-Okay, okay, rassura aussitôt Stiles en sautillant un peu partout dans sa cuisine. Il ne rêvait pas. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague. Tout était réel.

-Il faudra que j'aille remercier Isaac.

-Pourquoi tu crois que je suis privé de loft ? Je lui ai laissé pour faire joujou avec Allison et son arc.

-Allison ? Mais elle est pas censée être avec Scott ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel :

-Scott, il est avec Lydia en ce moment.

-Lydia ? Quoi ? Scott il est avec Lydia ? Mais pourquoi il m'a rien dit ? Et depuis quand lui et Lydia...

Une fois encore, Stiles fut interrompu, mais cette fois-ci par le doigt de Derek qui se posa sur ses lèvres.

-Tu parles trop.

-Je sais.

-Alors utilise ta langue pour faire autre chose.

Derek eut à nouveau son sourire. Et Stiles réalisa que ça n'était pas un sourire machiavélique, mais juste le sourire que Derek abordait quand il aimait quelqu'un. Ce qu'il lui prouva en l'embrassant à nouveau.


End file.
